The present invention relates to the field of Chemical Mechanical Polishing (CMP). More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for chemical mechanical polishing of substrates, such as semiconductor substrates, on a rotating polishing pad in the presence of a chemically and/or physically abrasive slurry, and providing fresh supply of slurry onto the surface of the substrate which is mounted on the polishing pad while the substrate is being polished.
Chemical Mechanical Polishing is a method of polishing materials, such as semiconductor substrates, to a high degree of planarity and uniformity. The process is used to planarize semiconductor slices prior to the fabrication of semiconductor circuitry thereon, and is also used to remove high elevation features created during the fabrication of the microelectronic circuitry on the substrate. One typical chemical mechanical polishing process uses a large polishing pad that is located on a rotating platen against which a substrate is positioned for polishing, and a positioning member which positions and biases the substrate on the rotating polishing pad. Chemical slurry, which may also include abrasive materials therein, is maintained on the polishing pad to modify the polishing characteristics of the polishing pad in order to enhance the polishing of the substrate.
The use of chemical mechanical polishing to planarize semiconductor substrates has not met with universal acceptance, particularly where the process is used to remove high elevation features created during the fabrication of microelectronic circuitry on the substrate. One primary problem which has limited the used of chemical mechanical polishing in the semiconductor industry is the limited ability to predict, much less control, the rate and uniformity at which the process will remove material from the substrate. As a result, CMP is labor intensive process because the thickness and uniformity of the substrate must be constantly monitored to prevent overpolishing or inconsistent polishing of the substrate surface.
One factor, which contributes to the unpredictability and non-uniformity of the polishing rate of the CMP process, is the non-homogeneous replenishment of slurry at the surface of the substrate and the polishing pad. The slurry is primarily used to enhance the rate at which selected materials are removed from the substrate surface. As a fixed volume of slurry in contact with the substrate reacts with the selected materials on the surface of the substrate, this fixed volume of slurry becomes less reactive and the polishing enhancing characteristics of that fixed volume of slurry is significantly reduced. One approach to overcoming this problem is to continuously provide fresh slurry onto the polishing pad.
This approach presents at least two problems. Because of the physical configuration of the polishing apparatus, introducing fresh slurry into the area of contact between the substrate and the polishing pad is difficult. Providing a fresh supply of slurry to all positions of the substrate is even more difficult. As a result, the uniformity and the overall rate of polishing are significantly affected as the slurry reacts with the substrate.
Current practice uses a straight line tubing arrangement to dispense the slurry directly into the center of the polishing pad. This leads to uneven distribution of the slurry onto the polishing pad while covering the entire polishing pad with slurry requires a significant amount of time. Current practice therefore leads to higher usage of slurry and longer process time since the polishing process can only start after the entire polishing pad has been covered with slurry.
The polishing process is carried out until the surface of the wafer is ground to a highly planar state. During the polishing process, both the wafer surface and the polishing pad become abraded. After numerous wafers have been polished, the polishing pad becomes worn to the point where the efficiency of the polishing process is diminished and the rate of removal of material from the wafer surface is significantly decreased. It is usually at this point that the polishing pad is treated and restored to its initial state so that a high rate of uniform polishing can once again be obtained.
FIG. 1 shows a Prior Art CMP apparatus. A polishing pad 20 is affixed to a circular polishing table 22 which rotates in a direction indicated by arrow 24 at a rate in the order of 1 to 100 m RPM. A wafer carrier 26 is used to hold wafer 18 face down against the polishing pad 20. The wafer 18 is held in place by applying a vacuum to the backside of the wafer (not shown). The wafer carrier 26 also rotates as indicated by arrow 32, usually in the same direction as the polishing table 22, at a rate on the order of 1 to 100 RPM. Due to the rotation of the polishing table 22, the wafer traverses a circular polishing path over the polishing pad 20. A force 28 is also applied in the downward vertical direction against wafer 18 and presses the wafer 18 against the polishing pad 20 as it is being polished. The force 28 is typically in the order of 0 to 15 pounds per square inch and is applied by means of a shaft 30 that is attached to the back of wafer carrier 26. Slurry 21 is provided to the top of the polishing pad to further enhance the polishing action of polishing pad 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,983 (Shendon et al.) shows a conical roller pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,573 (Yueh) shows a slurry distribution method with slurry distribution in the core. However, this reference differs from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,794 (Salusugan) shows a conventional slurry tube.
The present invention teaches a gravity fed slurry distribution system. Slurry is fed to the polishing pad via a slurry tube. The slurry tube of the present invention rotates; this rotation of the slurry tube is caused by a special design of the outlet of the slurry tube that dispenses the slurry onto the polishing pad. The rotation of the slurry tube outlet is in a direction that is opposite to the direction of rotation of the polishing pad. This allows for quick and efficient broadcasting of the slurry across the entire surface of the polishing pad.